Eos
= Personality Eos comes off as a fiercly loyal, stubborn dragon to most, to fenarah though, she's just mum. She is extremely protective over fenarah, to the point where she'd break her usual peaceful personality, and attack anyone who would try to take her away or hurt her. She is patient, and makes the learning of magic a fun and exciting experience. She get's easily upset and paranoid when something doesn't seem right, for example if fen is late home, or if she's not acting normally. She's a great mum, and a very responsible figure who fenarah aspires to be like. She enjoys stargazing and flying at night. Eos believes that people who sleep through the night miss the beauty the moon and stars bring, and consequently, have a corrupted perception of what true beauty is. She doesn't enjoy water or getting wet, and is weak when fighting a water type dragon. She is a noccturnal dragon, and quite solitary, not really getting to know any of the other dragons. Appearance Eos' colours consist of shades of blue and shades of yellow. She walks on all fours, and has wings attached to her two front legs. she has two large horns on her head that curve around her cheeks and touch her neck, both of these and her neck have orange stones on, which are orange dragon lacrima which gather in the ethernano from the surrounding air so she can maximise her magic power. her tail has a 'star' shaped tip, and the back of her neck has a fluffy mane. Her toes are a sandy yellow, and her eyes are a bright orange. Her wing webbing is a light yellow, the same with the alternating snake skin flaps that line her neck and belly. her chin has a point on the end, and a flap of skin around it which opens and closes. The flap's purpose is similar to gills, and means she can breath in places without oxygen. Backstory Eos had her soul taken out of her by Acnologia's dragon slayer magic, the same as all the other slayer's dragons. She was left in a weakened state from this. One day, Eos found Fenarah lost in the woods, and picked her up out of curiosity. She'd never seen a human before, so she wanted to learn more about them. Eos adopted Fenarah as her daughter, and started to teach her magic that only she knew, heavenly body dragon magic. Fenarah was a slow learner, but Eos' patient teaching ways saw her through the learning process. She knew of Igneel training natsu and had ambitions that Fenarah would one day be able to defeat natsu, as Eos had never been stronger than Igneel, and had always been a step behind. Igneel saw how attached Eos was getting to Fenarah and told her that they couldn't stay together forever, and explained to her that she, along with him, Weisslogia, Skiadrum and Grandeeney would need to seal their souls inside the body's of their students to precent them from turning into dragons, and to allow Eos the time to heal her soul living inside her daughter. When the time came, Eos was greatly discouraged, not wanting to dissapear from Fenarahs life. She did as Igneel had said, and sent her daughter forwards to July the 7th of the year X777. She stayed inside the body of Fenarah until the time came to come out and help destroying the Faces. She wished not to return to Fenarah after the battle effort, as she was too scared that Fenarah would be upset about her abandonment. Fenarah was with the other dragon slayers, with a look of dissapointment and upset on her face at the fact that Eos wasn't there. Fenarah decided that since the other slayers got to see their dragons one last time Eos still had to be out there, so she decided to keep looking, and pick up her search that had been on hold for many years. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Dragons